


Новогоднее поздравление фюрера Аместриса Роя Мустанга (черновик №1)

by HelgaMiddleton



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Gen, Humor, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaMiddleton/pseuds/HelgaMiddleton
Summary: У Роя Мустанга отношения с бумажной работой всегда были незавидные. Вот и написание первой новогодней речи в качестве фюрера Аместриса тоже растянулось на несколько дней. Первый из черновиков до сих пор хранится в архиве Центральной библиотеки. Со всеми оригинальными пометками на полях, разумеется.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye & Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang & Team Mustang
Kudos: 5





	Новогоднее поздравление фюрера Аместриса Роя Мустанга (черновик №1)

**Author's Note:**

> Мой подарок фандому на новый год:3  
> С праздником^^

**Новогодняя речь фюрера Аместриса Роя Мустанга (черновик, страница 1)**

**_Дорогие жители Аместриса!_ **

**_Рад впервые обратиться к вам с этого поста в новогоднюю ночь. Это честь для меня, и я всё ещё безмерно благодарен вам за оказанное доверие._ **

> (Рукой Ризы) _Меньше пафоса, сэр._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _По-моему, тут как раз умеренное количество пафоса, генерал Хоукай. Я всего полгода занимаю кресло фюрера, мне надо выразить своё уважение народу._  
>  (Рукой Ризы) _А вы попробуйте произнести это вслух._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _...Я приму к сведению и внесу правки._

**_Этот год был богат событиями, но не могу сказать, что плохими. В конце концов, я наконец-то стал фюрером._ **

> (Рукой Ризы) _...Сэр._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Шучу, шучу, генерал, уже зачёркиваю._

**_За прошедший год мы значительно укрепили международные связи._ **

> (Рукой Эда) _Скажи за это спасибо Алу._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Стальной, ты как в мой кабинет залез?_  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Скажи за это спасибо Алу [2]._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Ал?_  
>  (Рукой Ала) _Извините,_ _ ~~полковн~~_ _фюрер. Брат пригрозил, что не будет присматривать за_ _моей кошкой в следующий раз_ _, как я уеду в Син, если не помогу ему сюда пробраться._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Но ты мог бы попросить Уинри присмотреть за кошкой._  
>  (Рукой Ала) _...Мог бы._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Ты не меньшее зло, чем твой брат, Ал._  
>  (Рукой Ала) _Сочту за комплимент!_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Погоди, Стальной, что тебе вообще в моём кабинете понадобилось?_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Стальной?_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Эдвард Элрик, если ты сейчас же не ответишь, я пожалуюсь твоей жене._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Мустанг, ты скотина._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Это не ответ на мой вопрос._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Скоро всё узнаешь._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Эдвард..._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Ну ё-моё, Мустанг, с тобой никакого веселья. Не боись, никаких международных конфликтов я не устраивал. Пиши дальше свою речь._

**_Особенно плодотворно наше сотрудничество с империей Син. В этом году мы наконец-то закончили прокладывать железную дорогу через пустыню, что положительно сказалось на торговле и на экономике в целом._ **

> (Рукой Эда) _Лин, кстати, счастлив._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Ты о чём, Стальной?_  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Ну как же? Он теперь беспрепятственно может получать аместрийские блюда, не выезжая из Сина._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _А я-то думал, с чего он так щедро спонсирует постройку железной дороги._  
>  (Рукой Уинри) _А я думаю, он это ради Лан Фан._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Почему, Уин?_  
>  (Рукой Уинри) _Лан Фан говорила мне, что в Сине до сих пор туго с производством автоброни. С железной дорогой у них и ресурсов стало больше, и обмен опытом между мастерами стал возможен._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Хмм, логично. Когда Лин уже её императрицей сделает?_  
>  (Рукой Эда) _А когда ты на Хоукай женишься?_  
>  (Рукой Ала) _Ууу, удар ниже пояса, брат._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Было бы по чему бить._  
>  (Рукой Ала) _Брат!_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Напомни, Стальной, в какой момент я напился настолько, чтобы пригласить тебя в Централ на праздник?_  
>  (Рукой Эда) _А ты и не приглашал. Это Хоукай пригласила Уинри._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Генерал, это измена на государственном уровне._  
>  (Рукой Ризы) _Сэр, пожалуйста._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Пишу, пишу._

**_Экономика, к слову, стремительно растёт, в отличие от всем вам известного Стального Алхимика._ **

> (Рукой Эда) _Мустанг._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Что?_  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Зачеркни._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Ещё чего._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Ты же в курсе, что мы теперь одного роста, да?_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _И что? Смешно же._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Это перестало быть смешным через неделю после того, как я получил часы._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Ого, так тебе целую неделю было смешно с моих шуток? Я польщён._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Будь добр, заткнись._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Ты первый начал._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Я тебя ненавижу._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Я польщён [2]._  
>  (Рукой Ризы) _Сэр._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Но, Хоукай, он первый начал!_

**_Особенно рад вам всем сообщить, что наши отношения с народом Ишвара стабильны уже который год. Благодаря совместным усилиям и поддержке со стороны Сина, нам удалось восстановить восточные земли, и тысячи ишварцев смогли вернуться домой._ **

> (Рукой Роя) _Кто бы мог подумать, что из Шрама выйдет хороший политик._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Скажи за это спасибо Алу [3]._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _А Ал-то тут при чём?_  
>  (Рукой Эда) _А кто, по-твоему, подключил к переговорам Мэй? Думаешь, Син просто так в решение наших конфликтов влез, дубина?_  
>  (Рукой Уинри) _Аввв, это так мило, что Шрам готов пойти на многие уступки, когда его просит Мэй. Мне, конечно, всё ещё тяжело находиться рядом с ним, но то, как он заботится о Мэй, напоминает мне, что он пытается исправить свои ошибки и стать лучшим человеком._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Всё-то ты анализируешь, Уин. Когда ты вообще успела со Шрамом пересечься?_  
>  (Рукой Уинри) _Когда мы с Паниньей ездили в Ишвар, чтобы помочь им с организацией производства автоброни. Им это очень нужно, и я хочу помочь встать на ноги (_ _да, и буквально тоже!_ _) как можно большему количеству людей!_  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Уин, я тебя люблю._  
>  (Рукой Уинри) _Я знаю, идиот._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Слушайте, уберите свои сопли из моего новогоднего поздравления!_

**_В следующем году, разумеется, мы будем продолжать работу и стремиться к тому, чтобы сделать нашу страну лучше. У нас много планов._ **

> (Рукой Хавока) _Шеф, а в ваши планы входит сделать предложение Хоукай?_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Хавок,_ _катись отсюда._  
>  (Рукой Хавока) _Формулировка неверная, шеф, я уже давно не в коляске._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Если не прекратишь умничать, будешь ползти отсюда._  
>  (Рукой Хавока) _...Понял, заткнулся._  
>  (Рукой Бреды) _Хавок, бро, ты чё так сразу сдаёшься? Мустанг, вопрос вообще-то серьёзный: когда свадьба?_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Майор Бреда, прекратите портить официальный документ нелепыми приписками._  
>  (Рукой Бреды) _Пфф, официальный документ. От ответа уходите, господин фюрер. Фарман, скажи ему._  
>  (Рукой Фармана) _Что я должен сказать?_  
>  (Рукой Бреды) _Что он уже в сотый раз за последний год отрицает очевидное._  
>  (Рукой Фармана) _Вообще-то в сто двадцать седьмой._  
>  (Рукой Бреды) _Тем более!_  
>  (Рукой Фармана) _Сэр, команда просит передать, что вы уже в сто двадцать седьмой раз отрицаете очевидное._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Аргх, Фарман, и ты туда же? Берите пример с Фьюри: сидит и не выпендривается._  
>  (Рукой Фьюри) _Я просто жду, сэр._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Чего ждёшь?_  
>  (Рукой Фьюри) _Когда вы сделаете предложение генералу Хоукай.._ _._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Я вам в сто двадцать восьмой, мать его, раз повторяю..._  
>  (Рукой Фьюри) _...чтобы я мог забрать выигрыш от своей ставки._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _...Вы все уволены._  
>  (Рукой Хавока) _Мы вас тоже любим, шеф._

**_В первую очередь мы, разумеется, хотим ввести новую военную форму, а именно миниюб————————_ **

> (Рукой Роя) _Хоукай, нельзя вот так вырывать бумагу!_  
>  (Рукой Ризы) _Можно, сэр. И, думаю, этой частью речи я займусь сама._  
>  (Рукой Уинри) _Уж пожалуйста, Риза. Не хочется потом сидеть у радио и биться лицом об стол от испанского стыда._  
>  (Рукой Ризы) _Спасибо, Уинри._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Эй, я не настолько плох!_

**_Хочется пожелать вам в новом году благополучия, счастья, здоровья, радости и любви. Эту праздничную ночь проведите в кругу близких людей: семьи, друзей..._ **

> (Рукой Хавока) _...горячо любимых подчинённых..._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Заберите у Хавока ручку._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _КСТАТИ ПРО СЕМЬЮ_  
>  (Рукой Бреды) _О нет._  
>  (Рукой Фьюри) _О нет.  
>  _(Рукой Хавока) _О нет нет нет нет нет._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Заберите у Эдварда ручку._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _ПОЗДНО, МУХАХАХА. Вы же все видели последние фотографии наших с Уин детей, которые я присылал? Разве они не ОЧАРОВАТЕЛЬНЫЕ? Вы видели фото моей дочери с кошкой Ала? Это было так мило! Кстати, оба ребёнка уже пробуют заниматься алхимией, и знаете что? Они маленькие гении! Ну правда, вот на прошлой неделе_ [конец страницы, продолжение утеряно]

**Новогодняя речь фюрера Аместриса Роя Мустанга (черновик, страница 2)**

**_Через несколько мгновений настанет полночь, а вместе с ней — новый 1924 год. Загадывайте желания и верьте в себя, потому что только вы сами можете воплотить их в жизнь._ **

**_Всего вам наилучшего!_ **

**_С новым годом!_ **

> (Рукой Ала) _С новым годом!_  
>  (Рукой Хавока) _Ого, он дописал речь._  
>  (Рукой Фьюри) _С праздником, ребята!_  
>  (Рукой Уинри) _С новым годом!_  
>  (Рукой Ризы) _Правки ещё будут вноситься, не переживайте._  
>  (Рукой Бреды) _Хвала небесам за Ризу Хоукай._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _С новым годом (всех, кроме Мустанга)!_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _С новым годом (всех, кроме Стального)!_  
>  (Рукой Ризы) _Вы хоть раз в году можете вести себя не как дети?_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Хоукай, сама посмотри, он опять первый начал!_  
>  (Рукой Ризы) _Сэр._  
>  (Рукой Хавока) _А вы тоже прямо-таки слышите её вздох в этом «сэр»?_  
>  (Рукой Бреды) _Это лучший официальный документ, который я в жизни видел._

> (Рукой Роя) _P. S. Стальной._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Чего тебе?_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _За подарки спасибо. И вовсе не обязательно было пробираться ночью в офис и прятать их в шкафчике с запасами корма для Хаяте._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Разумеется, обязательно. Как я и сказал, никакого с тобой веселья._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _У нас просто разные понятия о веселье._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Ну-ну. С новым годом, старик._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _...Эдвард, мне ещё даже сорока нет._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Ты можешь просто нормально поздравить меня в ответ?_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Мог бы, если бы ты нормально поздравил меня._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Никакого. Веселья._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Я слышу, как ты ржёшь._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Ржёшь тут только ты, Мустанг, а нормальные люди смеются._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Я тебя из страны депортирую._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Тебе Хоукай не разрешит._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Я фюрер Аместриса, что хочу, то и делаю!_  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Хочешь поспорить?_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _...Нет._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Что и требовалось доказать._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _И как тебя жена твоя терпит?_  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Честно? Сам не знаю. Она святая._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Похоже на то._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Хех. Ладно, с новым годом, Мустанг._  
>  (Рукой Роя) _С новым годом, мелюзга._  
>  (Рукой Эда) _Ты же в курсе, что это больше не работает?_  
>  (Рукой Роя) _Ну, попытаться стоило._


End file.
